Most of existing walking mechanisms are wheel-type or crawler-type walking mechanisms or walking mechanisms capable of imitating people walking, and these mechanisms are mostly people walking imitating walking mechanisms or robot dogs capable of imitating American Boston power.
The wheel-type walking mechanism has the defect that the mechanism is low in cross-country performance and cannot climb stairs; the crawler-type walking mechanism has the defect that the mechanism is excessive in weight and cannot enter the room; and when the wheel-type or crawler-type walking mechanism operates in the field, the mechanism also has the defect that the mechanism is huge in volume and is of multiple limitations for mountaineering, obstacle crossing and the like. At present, all popular robot dogs or robots in the market have various defects that the robot dogs or robots are light in load, great in power consumption and complicate in structure, self-balancing cannot be maintained after the system is powered off and the robot dogs or robots are complicate to control.